Game : Massacre
by adarcel
Summary: (WARNING- CHARACTER DEATHS(Also Contains pairings, but it's friendship pairings, not LOVER kind) half of this story's plot is based off the book Battle Royale- Neji and his classmates are sent off to an empty island, kill to survive, until one is left sta
1. File No 1

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BATTLE ROYALE'S PLOT!sigh happy now? Some of the words are from the BATTLE ROYALE website just to tell you… -- PLEASE DON"T SUE ME!

RATING- I rate R because of the VIOLENCE, BLOOD and CUSSING (knelt down) PLEASE DON'T SUE ME BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY WARNED YOU! There might be a SLIGHT romance.

PLOT- Some of you might find this familiar… Battle Royale… right right? It's about students killing off each other for survival… so ya…that mean that there are going to be character deaths. If you don't like deaths, then DON"T READ IT! YOU HEAR!

* * *

PROLOGUE 

_It's totally silent on the island. A girl with long hair was standing before a fallen figure. "Why…?" The figure tried to reach for the girl's foot, but she just step onto his hand, "Sorry, my friend, but in order to survive this game, I will have to kill you" The figure's eyes widen as the girl takes out a sickle. "NOOOOO! PLEASE! WE CAN ESCAPE THIS TOGE-" Before the figure could finish, the girl raised the sickle and brought it down."-ther…" Tears starts to roll down from the figure's eyes as he watch the girl stab the sickle into his back. ' I'm sorry…' he thought as he close his eyes, welcoming the death._

_The girl just stared at the figure on the floor. Blood was dripping down from the blade of her sickle…  
"CONGRATULATION, YOU HAVE JUST WON THE GAME," a voice said cheerfully, " PLEASE REPORT TO THE DOCK, AND YOU WILL SENT BACK TO YOUR HOME." the voice had stopped speaking, and the girl turned around to walk away, then she remembered something. The girl turned back to the body of her friend. She gently reached to the pocked and pulled out a sliver pocket watch. "It resembled our friendship…right?" she said sadly, holding the watch with her blood stained finger. "Sorry, I've just destroyed your trust… but I can't die… yet." She pocketed the watch and walked towards to the dock._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

CHAPTER 1- SELECTED ONES…

Neji was sulking in the back of the Class B. For what reason? He doesn't know. Being a ninth grader was boring, and his whole school never follows directions. He put his elbows on the table and sighed. It was a perfect day, NOT. The weather is cloudy, and it's slightly pouring too. Neji looked around for the instructor, Hatake Kakashi, but there's no sign of a certain sliver hair man reading a perverted book. Yes, his teacher is a pervert, and he doesn't care.

"NEJI- KUN!" Someone scream, and Neji turned around. It's Ino and Sakura. They crowded around him and looked at him with their puppy eyes. "Neji- kun, You are the BEST ROOKIE EVER IN THE SCHOOL! We're your best friends and- " "What do you want?" Neji asked, interrupting the girls. "Can we borrow you homework?" Puppy eyes... that's their secret weapon for all the boys in the school. Well… almost ALL the boys… Neji just looked at them with a weird look.

"No."

"But Neji- kun-"

"Go away."

"Come on, we'll buy you a lollipop?"

"SHUT UP! AND LEAVE NEJI ALONE!" A new voice yelled. Neji whipped his head around to see his savior.

A girl in two buns on her head was standing next to him, and he could practically see smokes comming out of her nose. Tenten, a super violent girl, and also his best friend. Neji smiled as he watched Tenten walked towards to the two sissy girls. Sakura, the girl with the pink hair, stood forward, and glared at Tenten.

"Watch your mouth, girl." Sakura smile sweetly. "Don't interrupt me, 'cause I'm going to get my homework copied no matter what-"Sakura leaned forward. "- I do." PING! Tenten's eyes grew wide as she suddenly felt s sudden pain shot through the bottom of her butt. 'THAT BITCH!' Tenten thought frantically, while the pain started to spread.

Sakura just smirk and lean toward to Neji, "So, Handsome, can I borrow your homework?" Tenten felt the pain getter worse and she couldn't speak. Her mouth was hanging and her eyes were wide open. Sakura reached forward to Neji and tried to grab his homework then-

POW!

Tenten had punched Sakura in the face, I mean, nose. Sakura stumbled back, and let out a cry, covering her nose. Ino ran to her friend and tried to help her up.

Tenten huffed and walked back to Neji. "Well, I'm sure that they won't bother you for quite a while…" Tenten said. Neji just shook his head, "Tenten, do you know that you might get suspend for at least a week for punching her?" Tenten looked puzzled.

"Why?"

Neji let out a small sigh.

"Don't you know? Sakura is the daughter of our school principal!"

"…so?" Tenten gave a small laugh, "Do you think I'm scared?" Tehten said. "I don't give a damn for that little slut!"

"All right, class!" everybody's head turned at the direction at where the voice was coming from. Kakashi, their teacher, was standing there next to a new PLAZMA TV that came out of nowhere. "I have an announcement." Silence. "Today is your lucky day! The Government had chosen our class to go on to this fieldtrip! But first, please wear the collar that was set on your desks," Everybody just stared at him. "Well? What are you waiting for? PUT IT ON NOW!" everybody frantically picked up the collar and put it on, "Ok, now I can tell you kids the truth, you people are this year's selected class for the GAME: Massacre." A few in theclass gasped in horror.

"Now, I will show you a tape, and you need to watch closely." Kakashi said cheerfully as he inserted the tape into the VCR

. The TV screen flickered slightly, and the screen became clear. A woman was standing there. Long black hair covered her face and she's wearing an army uniform. Suddenly, the woman looked up, and everybody in the class shrieked.

"OMG! THAT'S A WOMAN?"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THAT?"

"OMG!"

"Is that a man or a woman?"

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S SADAKO FROM THE RING!"

Rude comments were being stated by the classmates, even Kakashi himself need to hide the chuckle from behind the book that he's holding. Neji just stared at the TV. The She Man is wearing a purple eye liner and powdered face. Tenten just sat there, gawking at the image. The She Man was now speaking, and everybody managed to calm down.

"HELLO! Everybody in class B! My name is Orochimaru, and I will be explaining the rules and about the game." The She Man said cheerfully. "Ok, as you all know, YOU ARE THE LUCKY CLASS BEING CHOSEN FOR THIS YEAR'S GAME: Massacre," He said happily. "Now, I will explain the rules to you. You are on a deserted island! It's about 20 kilometers around but we evacuated everyone, so it's empty! There's no service for your cell phones, and no one in this school besides your class, ROOM B, know that you're playing the game."

Orochimaru took out a collar that looked exactly the same as the ones that they're wearing. "OK, about the necklaces you're wearing. They're 100 waterproof and shockproof...and permanent. It monitors your pulse, informing us of your location and movements. So if you linger in a danger zone, or cause trouble, we can identify you and transmit radio waves that trigger an alarm and boom! It explodes! If you try to rip it off, it explodes too, so promise not to do that, okay? I do now want to pay for your insurance."

Neji felt his eyes started to twitched, he fingered the collar around his neck and gulped. He scanned around the room, and saw people froze in their seat, too scared to move. 'Well, I guess that we'll have to stay on the island… not killing people… and we will be saved…'

" Oh, I forgot one important thing. There's a time limit on this game! 3 days. If we haven't got a winner after 3 days...all the necklaces automatically explode! And no-one wins. As long as we're here, let's fight hard so that doesn't happen! By the way, if no one is killed within 24 hours, all the necklaces will go off and BOOM! So people, try your hardest! Anyways, each of you will get a bag that contains food, water, a map, a flash light with a compass on it. You will also get a weapon. Each weapon is different. Not just guns and knives, either. It's random, so maybe you'll get lucky, maybe not. It eliminates natural advantages. :gasp: this one's super lucky! " Orochimaru took out a machine gun.

"Well, now you know the rules, remember, you cannot trust anyone, not even your best friend. Got that? Good, and girls? You may bring your personal items with you. Well, I guess that's it, SEEYA!" Orochimaru waved and the screen died. Everybody was silent. Kakashi just shrugged, due to the fact that he is not wearing the collar, so he's safe.

"Ok, you heard the man, now let's move!" Neji slowly moved toward to the entrance with everybody. He felt someone nudging him. He looked behind him and spotted the blond, Neji shook his head." What now? Naruto ?" "Neji? Does that mean that we will have to kill off each other on that island…in order to live?" Naruto asked fearfully. Neji just stared at him. He never thought of that.

Kakashi lead Class B outside to the front of the school. Everybody was nervous as they reached to the gate. A school bus was already there, waiting. "All right class, you will now get onto the bus, we're leaving in 1 minute." Everybody grumbled as they climbed onto the bus.

* * *

A/N - REVIEW! sorry if the chapter is short.. -- 


	2. File No 2

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…or Battle Royale's plot….sob

Rated R for bloodshed and killing and cussing… etc

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

CHAPTER 2- Intro

Neji and Tenten took a seat next to each other. Tenten slowly gave a small tuck at her collar. It's locked. She looked around, feeling sick. Behind her, Neji was sending death glares at Kakashi, who just buried his head into the orange book he brought along.

Naruto and his best friend, Sasuke, were sitting behind them. They're chatting about some dumb strategy about surviving on the island, like hide in a hideout and wait till they're last. Neji sighed. Can't they sense that they're going to die? The possibility of surviving this crazed game is 1/22. "N-Neji –?" A small voice sputtered. Neji turned around and came face to face with his cousin, Hinata.

"Yes, Hinata?" Hinata was Neji's cousin; she was a new student in the class B from another school. Rumors had said that she'd gotten into a horrible fight. When Neji tried to ask her about it, she just walked away, or tried to change the subject. His uncle wasn't much help either.

"We-well, if we're going to get killed… wo-won't our parents know about it?"

'Good point.' Thought Neji and Tenten.

Unknown to them, while they're getting sent away, all the parents from the Class B were getting an unpleasant visitor knocking on their door. When they opened the door, they found a soldier from the government standing in the front of them, holding a thick folder. They handed the folders to the parents, and stood there, observing the reaction from the parents.

The parents' eyes grew wide as they read the documents from the folder. Some of them fainted, while some just cried silently or loudly. But the ones that didn't know anything about the government, immediately they started yelling or cussed them out.

The solders that encountered the angry parents just stood there, sneering. Before the parents knew what happens, they found themselves lying on the ground. Slowly, the blood leaked out from their stomach, chest, or their head. In the front of them, the soldier was holding a 9mm Machine Gun with smokes coming out from the opening. The lucky ones might have survived, but all will lose something important.

NO one have the right to talk ill manner about government.

"Hinata, do you think we should ask the instructor about it?" Tenten asked worriedly. She'd totally forgot about her parents. Neji just shook his head. "Yeah…" he said. He's not paying much attention. He's living in a nursery, because his father got killed.

_Flashback_

_Six years old Neji came running down the corridor for the door. When he reached to the door and opened it, there stood a man in some army clothing and two machine guns hanging behind his back. _

"_Hello, Sir," Neji said cheerfully, "How may I help you?" but the man just stood there, looking blankly past Neji._

_Following his gaze, his pale eyes landed on his father, "…"_

_Neji just looked back and forth between the two men. _

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… _What are you doing here? Get the hell out of MY HOUSE!" His father finally yelled, irritated. "Neji, go outside play with your friends." _

"_Yes father!" _

_Neji ran out of the house and made a turn, he slowly sneaked back to the house and hide in the bush next to the door. He can hear everything, thought he can't understand one bit.  
_

"… _Are you crazy? Working for those Federals could kill yourself! I told you! Just quit the job and-"_

"_Quit?" the man mused. "I can't quit the job; the government is paying me well. I'm willingbet you're just jealous because I'm better." _

_"FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID GOVERNMENT RULE!"_

_Neji gasped as the man whipped out a shotgun._

"_Old man," He said, pointing the gun at Neji's father. "Do you know the result of talking back to a person that's working in the Government?" _

"_I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT DAMN GOVERNMENT!"_

_BANG!_

_Neji gasped as he watched his father fell onto his knee. _

"_Like I said, you will get punished for talking about the government in this ill mannered tone…" The man sneered as he watched the older man coughing out blood from his mouth. Small trail of blood slowly dripped out from his stomach. _

"_I'll…ra- rather die.. THAN OBEY…OBEYING TO T-THAT FUCKING G-GOV-GOVERNMENT!" he yelled, and blood sprayed out from his mouth. _

"_Hn, it's your own choice, but don't forget, you still have that son of yours…" the man smirked and pointed the gun at Neji's father's head as his eyes widened. _

"_Oh… SHI- "_

"_Die." He pulled the trigger and the older man fell onto the floor, motionless. _

"_FATHER!"_

_Neji cannot bear to watch it anymore. He jumped out from his hiding and ran towards to his fallen father. He fell down next to his father and tried to check if he's alive or not._

_No success. _

_The man just stood there, watching the whole scene with an amused look on his face. Neji looked up, tears rolling down from his cheek. _

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FATHER?" _

"_Nothing, I've just ended his miserable life… that is all." _

_Neji's eyes grew wider and stared bewildered at the man. "You…you.." _

"_Yes, which also meant," he paused. "Killing him." _

"…"

_The younger boy just stared blankly at the man. His tears were now drying up, and his eyes were red from crying. "You killed my father..."_

_The man just looked at him. Suddenly, Neji let out an inhuman howl and ran full speed at the man. That move had caught the man off guard. What do you expect a young six years old to do? Kill you? He's partly correct, because right then on Neji's mind, all he can think is to kill the man standing in the front of him, if not, then at least make him suffer._

_The man just stared in shock when he felt a small fist connected to his groin and sudden pain shot up through his body. "GGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shrieked and fell onto his butt. Before he knew it, a small foot came connected to his nose. "GARGHH!" he screamed._

_Neji took this opportunity and charged toward to the man. He reached out his two fingers and jabbed them into the man's eye. The man howled in pain and stumbled onto the floor, twitching. _

_Neji just stood there, panting. He then turned around to face his father's corpse, and slowly crawled toward him. "Father…" his father's blank eyes stared back into his teary ones. Neji reached out a shakily hand and close his father's eyes. 'I'm sorry; I should have done something… You taught me self defence, and I've beaten the man... but..but... it's too late...' Neji thought and cried silently._

_Later, he was discovered by his friend, and ran for help. That's how Neji ended up at the Nursery…_

_END FLASHBACK_

He looked straight in the front of him, and caught a glimpse of red. Gaara, Hinata's best friend., For some reason, Neji find him very weird. It's not normal for a boy to have no eyebrows, and there's also this tattoo, _Love, _on the top right corner of his forehead. Suddenly, Gaara's back stiffened. Neji quickly lowered his glance so he won't get caught staring.

"HEY! WATCH THE FOOT!" Someone in the back shouted. NEji and Tenten turned around to see what's going on. A boy with a red triangle under both of his eyes was standing up on the chair, yelling at another boy. He waved his arms around wildly, rambling about how he polished his shoes everyday. The other boy just yawned and closed his eyes. "How troublesome…"

Tenten nudged Neji on the side with her elbow. "Should we stop them?" Neji just nodded. She stood up and stumbled her way toward to the two boys.

"You guys! Quit it! We're going to die, and now is not the time for fighting!" Tenten said angrily.

"Feh, Don't tell me what to do."

The boy with the red triangles said rudely. "I don't care if I die or not, perhaps _you are_ the scared one… Ahahahahha" He said, laughing at his own joke. Unfortunately, Tenten was not in her best mood, and after being insult being weak, her temper quickly raised.

"Ooo, Kiba,you're so BUSTED!" A girl with a long black hair snickered.

"Shut up! Kin," Kiba said, annoyed.

"It's your loss." The boy that he was about to beat up opened his eyes said lazily. "This is

troublesome…"

"Oh Shikamaru, don't be mean to Kiba." Ino said, turning around to face the boy. "And tell Choji to stop eating or else he might die from a stomach ache instead of getting kill." Ino pointed at the fat boy who was stuffing bagful of chips into his mouth. "But I'll rather die from stomach ache…" Choji said sadly.

Tenten turned back to the boy angrily. She reached forward and – "GAHHHHHHH!" Kiba made a small choking sound as Tenten grabbed him by his neck and start choking him. She was about to squeeze harder when a bobbed hair boy came jumping in front of her.

"TENTEN! STOP!" He cried. Tenten just stood there, eyes twitching. Rock Lee was a super freaky boy who has weird sense of fashion. Bobbed hair, thick eyebrows, freaky round eyes, and SUPER SHINY WHITE teeth. Suddenly, at the same time, he smiled, showing his SUPER FREAKY teeth, and the sun's shining on his teeth, giving off sparks which blind her eyes badly.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" no wait... she's not the only one that have to suffer…

Everybody that sat in the back was clutching their eyes, wailing. Naruto fell off his chair and went tumbling down the isle. "MY EYES!" he shriek.

Another boy went tumbling down the isle with him. "ARRRRRRRRRGHHHHH!" CRASH! He had crashed into a much blinded Naruto. "…ouch…"

Naruto stood up, patting off the dust, and lend a hand to the fallen boy. "Man, that aian't cool…" He said, chuckling. The boy quickly got up. "Thank you, Naruto."

"You're welcome, Haku." The boy smiled.

"So…are you nervous about the game?'

"…You have got to be kidding me…"

"…?"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Haku wailed, pulling his long hair. Naruto just sweat drop.

"I'm sure that it won't be that bad, right, Kabuto?" Naruto gave a small laugh and nudge a boy wearing a pair of glasses that's sitting nearby.

Kabuto just looked up, "I do not want to talk about it. SHUT UP!" A boy yelled. Naruto shuddered. It's VERY unnatural for a human to have BLUE skin… right? Of course we all know that who he was… presenting KISAME!

"Why don't YOU shut up instead?" A boy sitting next to him said lazily, eyes closed. His long hair was tied up in a ponytail, and there's a line under each of his eyes.

"Geeze, sorry, Itachi, but they're getting annoying…"

"Urgh…"

Neji just sat there, holding his bag. Even thought it's a bit late, but he wanted to finish this book before he dies. _Battle Royale._ Surprisingly, the plot was EXACTLY THE SAME as what they're going through right now.

"Oi, Neji, What do you think we should do? I mean, we're going to die soon." He looked up. A girl with four blond ponytails was looking at him. She's Gaara's older sister, Temari.

"Hi Temari!" Tenten waved. "We might as well go enjoy our last day before the bloodshed starts, right?" Temari smiled bitterly. "Right."

"How many of us are there again?" Naruto asked, popping up next to Neji.  
"Well, lets see," Tenten said, looking around, " There's me, Neji, you, Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Kabuto, Itachi, Kisame, Kin, Haku…" She trailed off, ticking off her fingers. "Umm, Shino," She pointed at a boy wearing sunglasses and a high collared jacket. "Umm, Zaku, Dosu," She said, pointing at the other two boys, "And… umm..." Tenten cannot find the last person.

"Kankarou." Neji finished for her. They turned around and found a boy sitting all the way in the back, wearing a black hoodie, and face covered in purple paint.

"Ah, you mean my other lazy ass brother?" Temari chuckled and went back to her seat.

"Well, twenty two people in total, are you happy now?" Tenten mumbled at Naruto, who nodded and sat back down.

Suddenly, Neji snapped open his eyes and looked excited, "Tenten," She looked up, "I've got a plan…"

"Spit it out, Hyuuga!" Tenten hissed, but looked excided.

"All right, we need to pay attention to where we're going and our surroundings, so when we make our escape, we can make a clean getaway…"

30 MINUTES LATER-

Neji felt light headed, he scanned around the room and found almost everybody was asleep. He felt something heavy on his right shoulder and turned around to find Tenten leaning against him, fast asleep. This is a little bit too weird, Neji tried to stand up, but he can't. His legs were too wobble to move.

'What the hell…' He thought, suddenly, he heard a sound. Neji looked forward and see Gaara and Hinata trying to open the window, but a sudden jerk from the bus made them fell. Neji felt his eyes dropping, and he tried to look over at his instructor and the driver. They should have noticed that Class B is falling into the darkness… right?

His eyes slowly dropped close, as he stared at the two figures in the front of the bus. They're both wearing an oxygen mask. It's the bus driver and Kakashi wearing the oxygen mask.

* * *

A/N – BWUAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!

Sorry for the slowness of uploading this chapter, I apologize once again (bow) BUT PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. File No 3

Chapter 3

Game: Massacre

FILE NO. 3

A/N- SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE! MY COMPUTER HAD DIED, so… ya….. BUT I PROMISE THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE NICE AND LONG! SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY!

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…or Battle Royale's plot…. God... do I have to say it every time!

* * *

Neji slowly opened his eyes and rub his head. He looked up and noticed that everybody were also there. They, too, were also waking up. Neji quickly scanned the room for Tenten.

"Neji?" Someone called out from behind him. "Where are we?" It was Tenten.

"Tenten!" Neji said, feeling the pressure lightened up.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto wailed. "Don't tell me that we're going to kill each other off in this room!"

"I agreed!" Lee yelled.

Suddenly, the door came crashing down and there stood their teacher, Kakashi. "Sup, people!" Kakashi said cheerfully. "Y'all ready for the game?" Everybody immediately fell silent as they watch two soldiers pulling a cartful of bags into the room.

"All right. I'm going to call your names, and I want to hear a loud "HERE" from that person. Got it!" Everybody nodded stiffly.

"Here goes… NUMBER 1, KISAME."

"…Here!" Kisame squeaked, running up to the cart and took a bag. Without looking at his classmates, he stumbled out of the room.

"NUMBER 2, HAKU!"

"Here!" Haku scrambled up from the floor and ran to the cart, grabbing the bag. He then glanced at Neji and nodded, turning to Naruto, and gave him an encouraged smile, but it faded when he turned to the next person. Replacing the encouraged smile, Haku smiled sadly at Kin. He then turned around and ran out.

"NUMBER 3, SASUKE." A few gasps were heard from all over the room.

"…" Sasuke yawned and stood up, stretching like a cat.

"Sasuke- Kun…." Sakura whispered, giving Sasuke a sad look.

Sasuke walked up to the cart and grabbed a bag. He turned around and stared at Itachi. Using his free hand, Sasuke raised his hand to Itachi and showed his older brother the finger.

"HURRY UP! SASUKE! YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME!" Kakashi yelled, pushing a very stony Sasuke out from the door.

"Now… NUMBER FOU-"  
"I WANT TO CHANGE MY BAG!"

Everybody turned to the door and saw Sasuke standing on it.

"…Sure…"

* * *

LATER-

"NUMBER 19, NEJI."

"…"

"ANYONE NAME NEJI!"

"…Here.."

"Oh goodie." Kakashi said sarcastically, not noticing Neji moving near to the last two remaining people.

"Meet you in the front." He then ran off, grabbing a bag on the way. Neji quickly took off, running to the front of the building.

"I hope no one is stupid enough to play the game…" He said to himself, cautiously walked out from the door.

Neji slowly crept by a bush and heard the bush rustle. "Who's there?" Neji called out, reaching into his bag for his weapon. "… Hyuuga?" Neji quickly turned around, pulling out his weapon, and saw Dosu staggering out from behind the bush. "Hyuuga..? Is that you?"

"… Yes..."

"Oh… I felt funny…" Dosu said, laughing shakily, and a trail of blood came sliding down from under his hair. Neji backed away. Dosu seemed to felt the blood, he wiped the blood with the back of his hand, but the blood kept coming out. "What the hell is happening to me!" Dosu whispered, staring at Neji shakily.

Neji watched in horror as Dosu's eyes widened and rolled up.

"NEJI!"

"NEJI!"

Neji just stood there and watch in horror as Dosu's body crumbled fell onto the ground. He slowly walked forward to Dosu's body stared at it. There were four throwing stars on the back of his head.

"NEJI?" Someone yelled.

Neji turned around and saw Tenten and Hinata standing behind him, staring at him in horror.

* * *

Haku panted as he ran through the forest. He had opened his bag found a switch blade in it, along with the other items that was mentioned during the TV presentation. "Bad lucks these days…" He sighed and slowed down, breathing heavily. He sat down onto the ground and looked around. No one's in sight. Haku sighed again just when a loud scream rang through the forest.

It was Kin.

"Damn!" Haku cursed as he jumped up, leaving his bag by the tree as he ran toward the direction of the scream. 'I'm coming, Kin.'

* * *

"ZAKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kin screamed, struggling against Zaku as he push her onto the ground and sat onto her back. He then started unzipping his bag and took out a roll of rope.

"ZAKU!"

"Shut up."

"PLEASE!" Kin tried to sit up, but Zaku was way too heavy for her. After a while, Kin stopped struggling laid still. "Zaku… why?" She whimpered.

"Why?" Zaku mocked as he started tying the rope around her hands and her feet. "Isn't it obvious? I'm playing the game! I want to live! I WANT TO GO BACK HOME!"

"BUT WE CAN WORK TOGETHER AND ESCAPE!" Kin wailed as she started struggling again. 'I shouldn't have fell for his trick. Thinking he's harmless and all…' Kin thought, regretting for what she had done. 'And I thought we're close friends!'

Kin closed her eyes and sigh. "How are you going to kill me?" She asked. Zaku looked down at her and sneered, pointing forward. Kin's eyes followed the direction where the finger pointed and saw a cliff.

"Damn…" she though as Zaku stood up from her back. Kin breathed heavily. Suddenly, a sudden pain suddenly shot through her head and she felt her body was getting dragged toward to the cliff.

Zaku was dragging her by her hair toward to the cliff. Kin started to scream and thrash around, but Zaku just ignore her. A smile was forming on his lip and his eyes were blank. "ZAKU! PLEASE! STOP IT!" _SLAP!_

Kin felt the side of her face was burning in pain and saw Zaku standing over her, hand raised, ready for another strike. Kin shut her eyes tightly, waiting for another blow to come.

"STOP!" someone yelled.

Zaku stopped in a mid-blow and looked up; Kin slowly opened her eyes and saw him.

Haku.

"KIN!" Haku yelled as he spotted Kin lying on the ground, all scratched up. "ZAKU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Haku yelled, "WHY? I THOUGHT WE'RE BUDDIES!"

"SHUT UP! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS BUDDIES NOW! I'M GONNA PLAY THIS FUCKEN GAME AND I'M GONNA WIN!"

"YOU'RE WRONG! WE CAN WORK THIS OUT-"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS GAME? " Zaku yelled as he reached down and pulled Kin up by her hair. Haku felt anger starting to boil in his stomach as he watched Kin whimpered in pain.

"… It destroyed our friendship…" Haku said calmly.

Zaku paused, staring at Haku. "You had hurt Kin, you tried to kill her." Haku continued. "Please stop this madness, Zaku! I don't want to kill or injure anybody."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF THIS CRAP!" Zaku yelled as he pulled Kin towards to the cliff, "What would you do now?" he laughed as he watched Haku's eyes widened. "DON'T!"

"Too late." Zaku said as he let go of Kin and pushed her off the cliff.

"KIN!"

* * *

"Tenten, Hinata, it's not what you think…" Neji began. "What do you meant? We never suspect you!" Tenten cried while Hinata nodded. Neji felt relieve washed over him. Tenten ran toward Neji and gave him a hug, and Hinata stood there, smiling slightly.

'Thank goodness you're all right, Neji nee-san…' she thought. "You guys? Let's get out of here…" Tenten said, dragging Neji and Hinata's hands and ran into the forest.

* * *

"NOOO!" Haku screamed as he watched in horror as Kin slowly fell backwards, looking shocked. Before he knew what he's doing, Haku rushed forward in a great speed and grabbed her hand. Zaku's obviously not pleased.

"So you want to die too? Eh?" He crackled and stuck out his feet and stepped onto Haku's back. Haku let out a painful grunt as Zaku's foot made contact with his back. 'I won't let go of Kin. I won't…' He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Haku!" Kin screamed as she looked up at him, "Please! I beg you! Let go of my hand! Don't die because of me!" Tears start to rolled down from here eyes. "PLEASE!"

But Haku was not even listening. He reached his free hand into this pocked and pulled out his weapon…the switch blade. "Please forgive me, Zaku." Haku muttered as he opened the switch blade with his free hand and stabbed it into Zaku's foot. He immediately felt Zaku's foot lifted from his back and felt him fell down next to him, rolling around and screaming in pain.

Haku took this opportunity and pulled Kin up with both of his hands. "Are you ok?" Haku asked after he pulled her up. She nodded and coughed slightly, hand covering her mouth. Haku's eyes widened as he saw blood slowly dripping down from her hand, which was still covered over her mouth.

"Kin! Are you ok?" He started to panic as Kin slowly sank down to her knees and nodded weakly. "Kin, what happ-! " Haku was cut off when Kin slowly looked up at him. She opened her hand and there was a wrapper on it. It was rat poison. "… Why…?" Haku whispered as she coughed some more, and blood splattered out from her mouth. "Why…d..did you… sav…save…" She trailed off, looking at him weakly.

"Kin…" Haku gently reached his hand out and pushed a few strands of her hair off her face. Kin tried to say something, but she managed to choke out a few words. Behind them, Zaku was howling in pain.

"Why…s-save….m-m-me..?"

"…" Haku stared at her.

"…p-ple-lease… tel-tel me…"

"…. Because..." He trailed off, staring at her. "Because… I like you." Kin stared at him, shocked. "H-Haku…" She mumbled. Haku looked up. "C-can… you g-gi-give me… on last… h-hug…b-before… i-i… go?" Haku just nodded, silent tear came falling down.

He slowly reached down and wrapped his arm around her. Kin reached up and wrapped her arms around Haku's neck. "H-Haku…?" Kin whispered as tears come rolling down also. "I… l-…like yo..you…to-too…"

She closed her eyes and buried her head into Haku's shoulder. Haku just sat there, holding Kin. He felt a small tinkle of pain on the back of his neck, but he chose to ignore it. Maybe it was caused by Zaku when he's stepping on him.

Suddenly, Kin let go of Haku and stood up. She had a weird smile plastered on her face. Haku stared at her, both shocked and speechless. Isn't Kin supposed to die? Or going to die? But she just stood there and carelessly wiped the "blood" off her face, smiling at him.

"Kin…?" Haku begun, but he felt his heart hurting like hell all the sudden. He suddenly realize that he cannot breath. 'What's going on!' He thought frantically. Haku tried to say something, but nothing came out. He felt his vision blackening, and he closed his eyes. 'Why is this happening…?' Haku thought before his body hits the ground. Those were his last thought before he died.

Kin stood over Haku's body and kicked it. No reactions and she smiled. "Ah... I knew Drama Club would pay off one day, and the ketchup in my pocket actually become useful… Ohohoho, I'm so smart…" She looked down at the object in her hand, it was needle. A poison needle. It's very thin, but it's coated in a very deadly poison.

She glanced over at Zaku and her smiled widen. Zaku stared at her in horror as she slowly walked up to him. "So… do you want to die painfully or no?" Zaku tried to say something, but Kin just went on, "I'll take that as a yes." She stuck the needle right into his face and pulled it out. Kin stared at him and watch him scream.

"Hmm… Your scream is not good enough… Looks like I need to poke your eye." She said, and without hesitation, she stabbed the needle right into his eyes.

"AARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zaku screamed so loud that the whole island could hear him.

"Heh, loser." Kin huffed as she stood up, gathered all his supplies and added them into her own bag. "Thanks so much, Loser." She said happily as she skit towards to Haku. She bended down and took his switch blade and stuffed it into her back pocked.

Kin was about to leave when she remembered something. She went back to Haku's body and knelt down next to him. "Thank you for saving me." She smiled, "But you should have save yourself before you try and save other people." Kin stood up and blew a kiss at Haku's body.

"Thanks so much," She walked off. 'Too bad… this is a game of fighting for survival. There's no such thing as love and teamwork in it.'

* * *

Sakura was trotting down the coast. She was looking for someone. Her crush, which was Sasuke (A/N- isn't that obvious?). Sakura had already drank up half bottle of her water. She sat down on a rock, breathing heavily. 'Must... find… Sasuke…' She thought. "ARghh! Where the hell is he!" She closed her eyes and an image of Sasuke and her escaping the island dramatically.

'Ah…I wish this is true…' She opened her eyes and blinked. She stared in shocked as a figure clad in black clothing was standing beneath the rock that she's sitting on. Sakura blinked some more. 'No… IT can't be…' She thought and rubbed her eyes. She opened them again. It's no illusion. The figure was real. Sakura gasped silently. It was Sasuke.

'I must follow him, just to make sure he's safe to be with… not that I doubt that he's going to kill someone… ' she thought to herself as Sasuke started to walk away. Sakura quickly grabbed her bag and watch Sasuke walked off, after a few seconds, she jumped down from the rock and followed him.

Unknown to her, a tragedy event will end her life later.

* * *

A/N- I was deciding to end this chapter here, but 7 pages aian't long enough. So… here's more… after all… I accidentally forgot to save this chapter earlier and closed my computer… so I need to retype this damn thing…

Now… on with the story.

* * *

"soo.. Neji got a weird stick, I got a bagful of smoke bomb, and …. Hey, Hinata, what do you have?" Tenten said, looking at Hinata, "Um… I… I have a…" She trailed off, and a surprised look washed over her face. "Oh my… god…" Hinata pulled out a grayish object. "What the heck is that!" Tenten said, eyes widening when she realize-"It's a lazer gun!" She choked.

Neji's head shot up and looked at Tenten. "Does that thing even exist?"

"Duh! My family runs a weapon shop, of course it exist!"

"So… what does that do?" Hinata asked.

"Wel…. Let's see, you don't have to load this gun, all you need to do is press the trigger and it will go on forever. Laser gun won't leave a mess of gun powders, and it's silent." Tenten hold up the gun and pointed it at a random tree. "Watch this." She said as she pressed the trigger and a bright blue light shot out from the gun. It hit the tree, and came out from the other side of the tree and went on for the next three trees.

Hinata, Neji, and Tenten were speechless. "I know Laser Gun is the newest product in the market, and it's very powerful… but I never thought that it will be THAT powerful…" Tenten mumbled to herself.

Neji and Hinata just sweat dropped.

End chapter.

* * *

A/N- Well… this is the chap. I'm sorry for the slow updating, but I'm getting more lazy and lazier each day. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY.

I thank those of you who reviewed my story. THANK YOU! And sorry to keep you waiting. I dunno when the next chap will come out, but I can guaranteed that it will be done by mid- August.

and.. also .. i'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. please tell me so i can correct it. THANK YOU!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
